Midnight Affair
by Aishoujo
Summary: Hitsugaya is caught by Matsumoto before he even leaves the door. And she knows exactly where he's going. Playful fluff. HitsuYuzu


Matsumoto stared at the shadow over the wall, squinting her eyes at the figure before they opened widely in realization. Her torso moved upwards, and she turned her face to the man who was tiptoeing towards the door. "T.. aicho?" She noticed him freeze, but didn't think anything of it, "Taicho, where are you going?"

Hitsugaya groaned, cursing under his breath as he felt caught like a dear in the headlights. He should have been more careful; he scolded himself as he turned his head to look at her. He was so close too!

"Matsumoto." He regarded her in an annoyed tone. "Forget it, go to sleep."

Matsumoto blinked at her captain, before she relaxed. She was laying on her stomach over the bed and her hands moved for support as she laid her chin down on them, though her eyes didn't seem to leave his. "Mm.. What time is it?"

"I don't know." He gritted through his teeth, "Go to sleep."

"Neh, Taicho.. Are you going to the bathroom?"

"… Yes."

"Okay, well when you're done, just tell me. I've got to go too."

"Why don't you go first?"

"I'm too tired to move."

"Well, I'm going to take long."

"Really Taicho? I think it was Orihime's beaned casserole with chopped onions and soy sauce..!"

Hitsugaya scrunched up his nose. Disgusting, the food he meant. "… Hah, yeah."

"Ah, but it was really good so I can't complain!"

"… Just go, Matsumoto."

"After you!"

"I'll go after you!

"Aw, but I'll be long too."

" ... Matsumoto." He was glowering now, impatient.

"But Taaaaaichoo.." Matsumoto mumbled under her breath, as her head suddenly pounced into the mattress. "Ur mai taihu."

"And as your captain, I advise you to take your taicho's orders. Now!"

Her reply, he regarded with anger yet thought fortunate, was the sound of snoring as Matsumoto had fallen into another episode. He stared at her body for a moment, twitching, his fists clenching slightly as he realized how much time he had lost. He analyzed her body for a few moments as he continuously backed up to the door. And when he was secure with the thought that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he was gone.

The body of a seventeen year old girl laid over her bed, her hands brought to her body as she was curled up like some sort of armadillo. Her long brown hair was brought into little pigtails, and her dress was a usual yellow pajama top-and-bottoms with adorable white bunny-faces over them. She was sleeping soundly, her face pale as the moon hit her features perfectly from the other side of the room.

Suddenly, the light was gone. Replaced by a shadowed figure who stood over her window, inspecting her sleeping demeanor. The figure sighed as he jumped to the floor and stayed where he was when he saw her jolt slightly. Shiver. And yet the hot air plagued the surrounding areas nicely.

Then he watched her eyes slowly open. And her body move up from the bed. Her hand moving to her eye as she rubbed them firmly, the other squinted slightly to emphasize her sleepiness. And then they both opened as her hand dropped and she stared at him full-on with those wide eyes of hers.

".. I'm sorry for waking you." He started. His hands were folded over his baggy uniform, tightly pressed against his chest. Something was off about the situation, but he really couldn't careless at the moment.

".. You're late." She mumbled under her breath, yet there wasn't any sign of contempt or even anger. She knew very well, his predicament and hers. So it didn't really come to a surprise when he didn't show up at the eleven hour mark. And there, in large red digits placed over her desk, flashed the numbers 1:26. But hey, sometime is better than never, right? But, of course, she wasn't go to tell him that!

He nodded slightly, not moving until he knew it was safe to do so. "I tried to come earlier, but she woke up before I could leave. And she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Wow Toushiro." She mumbled under her breath, tiredly, and with a hint of amusement. "I would have thought that you'd be able to sneak out of there without any problems considering you are a death god.. _and not to mention a_ _captain_."

".. Shut up." He grumbled, "And it's Hitsugaya."

She ignored his last comment, rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying.."

There was suddenly silence between the two. Dead silence. She knew he was annoyed, and yet she didn't really find it necessary to apologize. It was kind of amusing, teasing him whenever he was late. Yet he didn't see it that way. He really needed to buckle down and have some fun, you know?

The relationship, sure, was tense. But what is a relationship when they're always tense and awkward about this stuff?

She blinked as she noticed a movement, and when she snapped out of reality—he was right in front of her. His hands moved out to press against her shoulders lightly with his black sleeves hanging out of his shinigami uniform. She fell back to the bed, and he along with her. Ontop of her. His breath pressing up against the warmness of her body. But yet again, she felt her body shiver. "... I told you to shut it."

Matsumoto stared with her mouth half-hanged open. Peeking out from the house in front of theirs slacked over the roof—she couldn't help but wonder when this relationship started. Of course, she was well aware of the two. Call it woman's intuition but whenever the girl came by to Orihime's house (Orihime pointed out that Yuzu, oddly enough, doesn't usually come around unless the two were there) and her captain's sudden disappearances, she knew exactly what was transpiring! They didn't do a good job hiding it either.

Her eyes that traced suddenly moved to the window a little away from the couple. Ichigo's room. She watched as he stood from the darkness, his boxers draping over slightly and his undershirt covering the rest of his chest as he walked towards the door. She wondered if she should warn them—but of course, she wasn't supposed to be there to begin with.

And not to mention, her bowels were beginning to act up again.

"T.. toushiro, not so loud! You'll wake up Karin and Onii-San!"

"You're the one yelling."

"I can't help it.. you're heavy!"

"Hn."

"OW—Come on, can't I be on top for once?"

"Do you not realize what you're saying?"

"… Pervert, _Toushiro_!"

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

It was the only time he'd let her call him Toushiro. And it was the only way to keep her quiet for the rest of the night.

The sound of screeching was heard, Ichigo's, throughout the household, "What are you doing in here?!"

Which was followed by Matsumoto's eery scream, "Just let me use the bathroom.. I can't wait!"

But they didn't care: fast asleep in each-others arms without a second thought as the sound of bickering was heard throughout the entire Kurosaki household.

And then Karin's voice, "Shut up in there!"


End file.
